


Aphrophils

by yeaka



Series: Neon Tetra [8]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe, Animal Ears, Animal Traits, Cat/Human Hybrids, Ficlet, M/M, Referenced past abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 03:56:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14156145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: Noctis gives his cat a bath.





	Aphrophils

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is set in the same AU as some other ficlets wherein hybrid cat!Prom is Noctis’ pet from Niflheim, but it’s stand-alone and you don’t need to read them for this.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Final Fantasy XV or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

Noctis adjusts the water twice before he’s satisfied with the temperature, and then he climbs back to his feet, shaking out his wet fingers over the porcelain tub. It quickly fills up, and as the tap splutters along, Noctis glances to the washroom’s other occupant. Prompto, for once, isn’t looking at him, but over at the bathtub, expression wary and nose wrinkled. He doesn’t look too pleased with it, though he didn’t seem to mind playing around the ponds in the royal gardens. But then, those had fish in them, and he never got more than wrist-deep.

“Ignis says I need to bathe you,” Noctis explains, and at least it draws Prompto’s attention back to him. Prompto’s blue eyes go a little wide around the edges, and it isn’t until then that Noctis realizes just what he’s said. He can feel his cheeks heating, and he corrects, “Uh, unless you can wash yourself, of course. Can you do that, or...?” He just sort of trails off. He’s never had a cat before, let alone one that’s mostly _human_.

Prompto _was_ shrinking back. But at the subtle suggestion that maybe _Noctis_ will do it, Prompto’s ears perk up. He tentatively asks, “Could you, uh... maybe help...?”

The hesitation just makes it even cuter. Noctis is sure his blush is getting worse, so he turns away, crossing his arms and grunting, “Sure.” In his peripherals, he can see Prompto smiling. Noctis is already wondering if this is wise.

But he’s committed, and he knows that requires precautions. There’s a number of bottles and decorative soaps along the tub’s wide brim, most of which he’s never touched, but he’s suddenly grateful for the childish bubble-bath mix that’s been there for years. He adds an ample amount to the water, and in no time, thousands of tiny bubbles are foaming up across the surface. Prompto makes a short noise of awe, and Noctis lets them gather before he turns the tap off again. 

Then they both just stand there, until Noctis says, “You need to get in, Prom.” Nodding, Prompto rushes forward, and he’s already got one foot off the ground by the time Noctis adds, “ _After_ undressing.” 

Blushing sheepishly, Prompto shuffles back and chirps, “Right, right.” Noctis looks pointedly away as he strips out of the sleeveless shirt and dark jeans that Noctis has given him. Noctis waits until he hears the water sloshing about before he looks down again, and then he immediately wishes he hadn’t, because if Prompto was irresistible before, it’s nothing compared to how he looks amidst a bubble bath. The water cuts off his chest, lapping just beneath his pink nipples, but the rest of his pink skin is all exposed, his round shoulders and his flat pecs, even a bit of his well-toned arms. His knees poke up after a bit of squirming, glistening wet. The tip of his twitching tail finds its way over the side of the tub, the blond fur all slicked down. The bubbles cling to his trim body like fresh snow or cotton candy. He gives Noctis a hopeful, heart-warming smile, like he’s not sure if he did it right. But when Noctis doesn’t scold him, he settles in a bit better, shifting around and returning to his clear dislike of the water. 

Noctis feels compelled to say, “Sorry, but it’s necessary.”

Prompto whines, “Okay,” and trustingly asks, “What now?”

It makes Noctis wonder aloud, “How did you used to bathe?”

He immediately wishes he hadn’t asked. Prompto’s ears wilt, and he shrinks down against the rim as he mutters, “They stripped and hosed me down.” Which sounds like something the Empire would do, because they’re cruel and thoughtless, even with their own. Noctis feels a swell of sympathy, and more so, protectiveness—he has no love of Niflheim, but they just sunk even lower in his books. The next time a diplomatic contingent visits, it’s going to be hard not to give them a piece of his mind. 

It’s probably not an attitude a prince should have. He should probably want _peace_. But the only nice thing Niflheim ever did was lose control of their research facility long enough for Lucis to rescue Prompto. Noctis doesn’t know what to say, so he just mumbles, “Sorry.”

Prompto just shrugs. Noctis doesn’t pursue it. Instead, he reaches for one of the soap bars he’s never used—a bright yellow oval with a chocobo carved in—and tries to distract Prompto with the next step of _proper_ bathing.

He holds it in front of Prompto, until he realizes he has to say, “Take it. Just scrub it over yourself, but don’t get it in your eyes.” As Prompto lifts it up, tongue poking out, Noctis quickly adds, “Or mouth.” And Prompto lowers the soap again, pressing it curiously against his collarbone instead. Noctis encourages, “Yeah,” and Prompto smiles and starts scrubbing. 

He’s way too cute. It’s almost a problem. For a good few minutes, Noctis kneels down next to the tub and just watches Prompto get used to rubbing the soap over his skin, occasionally giving pointers. Eventually, Noctis remembers there’s more to it, and he grabs a bottle of shampoo-conditioner mix. He explains, “I’m going to wash your hair now.”

Prompto chimes, “Sure.”

Drizzling the creamy liquid into his hand, Noctis caps and replaces the bottle, then presses his palm against Prompto’s scalp. Prompto hums appreciatively and leans into Noctis’ touch, like he always seems to do. Though Noctis has never washed someone else before, the movement comes naturally enough with Prompto. He threads his fingers through Prompto’s spiky hair and lathers it all up. It’s not _quite_ like petting Prompto, but it must be close enough, because before long, Prompto’s purring. It’s a sound Noctis has grown used to and one he’s grown quite fond of. Better still, Prompto seems to loosen up, relaxing back into Noctis’ hands, just like he always does in Noctis’ tender care. Noctis enjoys it too. He half wishes he’d offered to do the soap part as well, but then, he’s not sure he’d trust himself not to enjoy that a little _too_ much. Maybe it’s best he keeps his hands above the water. 

The bathroom is peaceful and quiet for a while, silent save for Prompto’s blissful noises. Noctis works in the soap for longer than he probably needs to, but he can’t bring himself to break Prompto’s reverie. Then, out of the blue, Prompto sighs, soft and so innocently open, “Thanks, Noct.”

Noctis doesn’t think Prompto means for the hair treatment, so he asks, “For what?”

“Everything.” Leaning his head back, Prompto smiles up at Noctis, genuine and absolutely brilliant. Noctis already knows how handsome Prompto is, but half-buried in bubbles, wet and otherwise naked, subtle freckles all slicked up with soap, it’s all the more obvious. The adoring gratitude shining through his eyes is the final straw. 

Noctis is sure he’s blushing way too obviously. He looks away and mutters, “’S fine.” But Prompto purrs like it’s so much _more_ than that, like Noctis is far and above the best thing that ever happened to him. 

They haven’t been in the tub _that_ long. But Noctis knows it’s getting to the point where he can’t take anymore, so he announces, “We better finish up.” Prompto just nods like he trusts Noctis implicitly.

Scooping a bit of the bathwater up into Prompto’s hair, Noctis quickly rinses it. The foamy bubbles linger, but they’re not that damp and shouldn’t be too much of a problem. Prompto sets the depleted soap bar back amongst the others and melts fully into Noctis’ ministrations, until Noctis thinks it’s safe to get out. He pulls the plug, then rises before he can catch a glimpse of the lowering water level revealing more of Prompto’s body. Instead, he fetches a towel, holding it out and looking away. 

Prompto seems to understand, but he yawns tiredly as he climbs up, slumping appreciatively into the towel’s softness. Noctis uses it to vaguely dry Prompto off as best he can without feeling too much, only to realize too late, “Shit, I should’ve got some pajamas for you for after.” Prompto tilts his head to the side, and Noctis thrusts the towel forward, adding, “Take it.” So Prompto obediently does, and Noctis hurries out of the washroom before Prompto can lower it. 

His main wardrobe is just off the bedroom, and once Noctis is safely inside it, he takes a moment just to breathe. He knows he’ll need a few more minutes for his blush to die out. He’s used to being calm and cool—even a little _too_ much, according to Ignis and his father—but Prompto seems to challenge that with ease. It isn’t until Noctis is sure he’s the picture of nonchalance before he saunters out again, a matching set of striped pajamas slung over one arm.

He doesn’t make it back to the washroom. The towel’s discarded right in front of his bed, and there’s a human-hybrid sized lump under the blankets, Prompto’s cute face sticking out and nestled on Noctis’ pillow. He looks already fast asleep, perfectly content to be curled up naked in Noctis’ bed. 

With a fond but exasperated sigh, Noctis dons a little smile. And he goes to join his new cat, and maybe his new best friend.


End file.
